


I Always Get What I Want

by zams



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When Derek won't wake up at a decent hour to take Spencer to the new exhibit at the Natural History Museum, Spencer has to get creative with his techniques.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Get What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://ansera.livejournal.com/52793.html?thread=1904441#t1904441) on the [Criminal Minds Kink Meme](http://ansera.livejournal.com/52793.html).
> 
> Thanks to **Taylor** for beta'ing!

\---

Spencer leaves Derek passed out on the bed while he goes to shower. The man is a lot of things, but a morning person isn’t one of them. Spencer learned that the hard way in the three months they've been living together. Unless it's a call from the BAU or his momma, there's nothing that will get Derek up before he wants to get up, and that's usually after ten a.m. at the earliest. Spencer likes to get up with the sun and start his day. Lazing around in bed isn't his idea of time well spent.

Still, he tries from time to time to... encourage Derek to get up at a decent hour. Today is one of those days. There's a new exhibit that just opened at the Natural History Museum in D.C. and Derek promised he'd take Spencer to see it. Spencer wants to have plenty of time to properly view the collection and that means they have to get an early start. Waking up at ten a.m. isn't going to cut it.

 _That surely isn't too much to ask of Derek, is it?_ Spencer wonders as he washes himself absently, mind running through various methods to wake Derek up. This is probably going to be difficult, but Spencer is nothing if not determined.

Coffee doesn't work, and threats of withholding sex fall on deaf ears (mostly because Spencer is insatiable when it comes to Derek, and pretending otherwise is just embarrassing). Even trying to wake Derek by seduction only works approximately a third of the time. Sometimes, Spencer wonders if he should be offended that Derek would rather sleep than have sex with him.

But now is not the time to dwell on that. No. It's time to man up, go back in the bedroom, and use every dirty, underhanded trick in the books to wake Derek Morgan up. Turning off the water, Spencer nods to himself. He can do this.

He steps into a pair of boxers, combs his hair, and brushes his teeth, trying to pep talk himself in his mind. Finally, Spencer takes a deep breath and briefly closes his eyes. When he opens them again, they're narrowed and focused.

All his bravado leaves him once he gets back in the bedroom, though. Derek's in exactly the same position as he was when Spencer left: sprawled out on his stomach, face pressed into the pillow, the sheet only covering his ass and one leg – not exactly intimidating. It's actually a very appealing sight, but Spencer forces back the desire that rises. Derek Morgan's attractiveness will _not_ distract him from his goal. Spencer has to stand firm on this. If he's weak, Derek will keep him in bed all day and Spencer will not get to see the exhibit. That's unacceptable.

He just has to keep this thought in mind, even if all he really wants to do is peel the sheet that's blocking Derek's gorgeous ass from Spencer's view...

No. He's not going to think about that.

"Derek," he says firmly. "Get up."

He's unsurprised when Derek doesn't even so much as twitch.

Spencer walks closer. He pitches his voice louder this time. "Derek, I'm serious. You need to get up now. We're going to the museum today."

Still nothing.

He sighs. "Derek, please wake up."

Is he already begging? Usually he can last longer. But why he bothers is a mystery. Begging is only effective on Derek when Spencer's begging for Derek to fuck him.

"Derek!" he yells. "Up!"

All he gets in response is a displeased murmur, Derek turning his head and snuggling deeper into the bed.

Spencer grits his teeth in annoyance. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, he see it's already eight-thirty. There's nothing for it now. Seduction will have to the course of action, and he'll have to hope that it works and he can get Derek on board with a quickie. That way they might leave by eleven. Noon at the latest.

Leaning over the bed, he unceremoniously pulls the sheet away, completely baring Derek's body to his gaze. Spencer bites his lip as his eyes rake up and down Derek's form, gaze settling on his firm and tight ass. He hardens a bit in his boxers from the perusal, but he ignores it for now, getting up on the bed and straddling Derek's lower back, right above his ass.

He drapes himself over Derek's back, pressing his shower-warm soft and damp skin against Derek's. Nibbling on Derek's ear, his hands move over Derek's shoulders and up and down his arms. "Derek," he whispers. "Wake up, love."

Derek has a penchant for endearments and pet names. Spencer doesn't really understand it, but he tries to indulge Derek as much as possible, and he needs as much help as he can get if he's going to be successful in his mission.

Calling Derek's name again, he presses his groin into Derek's back, and he gets a low moan for his efforts. "You like that?" he asks, starting a rocking motion. By now, he's fully erect, Derek's naked body beneath his and the sensual appeal of waking Derek with sex arousing him. Another moan is his answer, and Spencer takes it as encouragement to continue.

"Yeah, I know you like this," Spencer says, kissing along the curve of Derek's shoulder. He doesn't need to be an expert on body language (though he is – Georgetown has an impressive array of continuing education courses) to realize that Derek's faking being asleep. Lazy.

It's okay, though, because Spencer suddenly has an idea. "I know what you'd like right now." He licks Derek's neck to accentuate his words. Spencer sits up, moving off Derek and leaning over to grab the almost empty bottle of lube off the bedside table. He settles back down, this time straddling Derek's thighs. Dropping the bottle on the bed, he contemplates Derek's ass with a thoughtful smile, and then reaches out and touches the soft skin.

The flesh is firm beneath his hands, and Spencer spends a few seconds just caressing. Derek shifts on the bed, his legs spreading just a little wider. He grabs one of Derek's ass cheeks in each of his hands and squeezes. This gets him a surprised grunt from Derek, but when he starts kneading and massaging his ass, Derek groans and pushes back into his hands. "You're such a glutton, Derek," Spencer admonishes, but his tone is fond.

He could probably get Derek out of bed now if he stopped. Spencer would run to the shower and Derek would follow him, horny and irritated. Derek would fuck him up against the wall in the shower, Spencer loving every moment of it, and it'd make them late, but at least Derek would be _in_ the shower. That would be a step closer to leaving the house.

As appealing as that thought it, Spencer discards it. Now that he has Derek pliant beneath him, he has something else in mind for Derek this morning. Spencer's fingers dip into the crack of Derek's ass and part the cheeks, exposing his hole. "Look what I found," he says cheekily. "A tiny little hole that's just begging to be eaten."

Spencer lost his inhibitions and shame a long time ago. He's never met a man who gets off on dirty talk as much as Derek does, and somewhere in the two years they've been together, Spencer's picked up on it. It was a little unnerving how much he found he liked it, but he accepted it a while ago.

Finally, Derek speaks. "Fuck, babe, fucking do something."

"Oh," Spencer says, feigning surprise. His thumb rubs teasingly over Derek's hole. "Derek. I didn't know you were awake."

Derek makes a frustrated noise low in his throat. "Yes you did, Pretty Boy. You started this, you better finish it." He moves so that he's kneeling on the bed, cheek pressed into his pillow. He exhales sharply when his erect cock isn't pushing into the mattress anymore. "Get your tongue in my ass."

"So vulgar, Derek." Spencer clicks his tongue, chuckling at Derek's resulting growl.

"Look who's talking," Derek says, the words half-muffled by his face being burrowed into the comforter. "Sometimes I can't believe the filth that comes out of your mouth. You'd make a stripper blush."

Spencer licks his hole to shut him up. He debates teasing Derek, making him beg for it, but he doesn't really have the patience to do that. Giving them both what they want, Spencer licks and sucks Derek's ass, alternating between quick, kitten laps and long, broad strokes. It all has Derek moaning and keening, demanding more.

Derek tries to curse, only coming up a half-heard sentence, and finally pulls himself together enough to spit out, "More, Spencer. Fuck, more, c'mon."

Spencer holds Derek's ass open as much as possible, and making a point with his tongue, he pushes against the tightly closed skin, penetrating just a little bit. Using more force, Spencer works the tip of his tongue inside Derek, tasting the earthy, musky essence of him.

"God, Spencer," Derek says roughly. "Your fucking tongue."

Spencer takes that as the compliment he knows it is. He opens Derek up as much as possible this way before he pulls back. He smacks his lips together. "Delicious."

Derek exhales shakily. "Is that all you got, Pretty Boy?"

Even though Derek can't see it, Spencer raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh, Derek," he starts, "you didn't really just challenge me, did you?"

"What if I did?"

"Then you're going to lose," Spencer says simply. Picking the lube back up, he opens it and squirts some onto his fingers, tossing it away when he's done. Derek jerks when Spencer's slick fingers rub over his slightly stretched hole.

Spencer strokes over the skin, barely touching. Every other pass, two fingers press just a little inside. It's enough to tease, but not nearly enough to satisfy Derek.

"Baby, c'mon," Derek says. He pushes his ass back impatiently.

"What? Do you want something?" Spencer stops teasing for a moment, gripping Derek's hips tightly. "Something like this, maybe?" he says, and without warning, he thrusts two fingers up Derek's ass, deep.

"Fuck!" Derek yells, caught off guard, but he moans when Spencer moves his fingers, twisting them around.

"Is this what you wanted, Derek?" He's surprised his voice is as steady as it is considering his penis is painfully erect and throbbing.

"Yes," Derek hisses. "Fuck me."

The blunt demand sends a little thrill through Spencer. Though he prefers bottoming and Derek prefers topping, they still enjoy switching things up now and again. And damn if both of them don't get into it when the usual roles are flipped.

"Maybe later," Spencer says. "Right now, I just want to watch you ride my fingers like you can't get enough."

Spencer works a third finger inside along with the others, and Derek shudders.

"You look good like this, Derek. Naked, ass in the air, with three of my fingers in you, your hole stretched around them. Fuck."

Derek shivers. "Spencer, baby, more."

"You want more?" Spencer asks rhetorically. "How's this for more?" He forces a fourth finger inside, and Derek hisses. Rotating his wrist, Spencer spreads and unspreads his fingers, stretching the hot, gripping muscles around them.

By now, Derek is riding his fingers, continuously pushing back against them, moaning and gasping with pleasure. It's intoxicating for Spencer to have Derek like this in front of him, to be the cause of Derek's breathlessness and pleasure. Derek's so into it, he can barely breathe, and Spencer feeds off that energy, his own breath coming short.

Rubbing roughly over his prostate causes Derek yells out. "Fuck! Baby, feels so good. Gonna come."

"Touch yourself," Spencer demands, his voice low. He's not sure how much more of this he can take before he comes himself.

It takes a second, but Derek shifts and his right hand reaches back and under to take a hold of his jutting cock.

"Hard," Spencer instructs. "Rough. Get yourself off while my fingers are up your ass."

Keeping the pressure on Derek's prostate, Spencer watches Derek's body move and undulate and listens to the pleasured noises spilling out of his lips. Spencer bites his lip so hard he nearly breaks the skin, and he has to wrap a hand around his own cock to soothe some of the ache of unfilled desire.

Bending his head, Spencer nips at Derek's ass and then starts sucking a mark into the skin. He pulls away briefly to tell Derek, "Just so you know who you belong to," and then goes right back to roughly marking him.

This little show of possessiveness is enough to push Derek over the edge, and he curses as he comes. Spencer's fingers are still moving inside him, and he feels the contractions of Derek's muscles as his orgasm hits him.

Spencer works him through it, not pulling his fingers out until Derek's ass stops contracting. The obscene sight Derek's stretched hole is so hot that Spencer has to pinch the base of his cock to hold back his orgasm.

"Oh, god, babe," Derek says, panting. "I think you killed me."

Spencer chuckles, but it's strained.

Derek twists around to look at him, eyes immediately going to his groin and then flicking up to his face. He winks, murmuring, "C'mon, Pretty Boy, fuck me. Let me feel you," dirty and sinful.

Spencer's cock twitches at the thought of sliding into Derek's ass, of fucking him until he's full of his come.

"Go on," Derek encourages. "Fill me up with that cock."

"Fuck, Derek," Spencer moans, hands reaching out to grip Derek's hips, fingers digging into the flesh. He scoots closer to Derek and rubs the head f his cock over Derek's loose hole. Spencer doesn't bother with using more lube before he slips inside. There's enough in Derek already, and besides, Derek likes a little burn when he's penetrated.

He doesn't stop until every inch of his cock surrounded by wet heat. "You feel so good, Derek," he praises, starting a rapid in-and-out pace. "Not going to last."

"It's okay, baby," Derek says. "Just fuck me hard, use me to get off. Ah," he moans. "Just like that. God, feels so good. Not gonna walk straight for _days_."

Derek's filthy words snap whatever minimal control Spencer has left and he pounds into Derek as hard and fast as he can until he climaxes, hips snapping he pumps his come inside Derek's clenching ass.

"Yeah," Derek moans. "Give me all your spunk. I want it."

"Derek," Spencer whispers, movements finally slowing as his cock softens. "Derek."

With some effort, he pulls his cock out and collapses on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and his breathing harsh. From the corner of his eye, he sees Derek roll onto his back gingerly, moving away from the drying come. He stares at the ceiling, too, reaching for Spencer's hand and lacing their fingers together.

Spencer squeezes his hand, but doesn't say anything. For a while, they lay like that, silently next to one another while Derek's thumb rubs over Spencer's as they recover from the intense sex.

Eventually, Spencer says, "Now I need another shower."

Derek chuckles.

Spencer's too out of it to realize what opening he just gave Derek.

***

"I can't believe this," Spencer huffs while they're in the shower, warm water sluicing over them. His words lose their sting because of how breathy they are. Having three of Derek's fingers in his ass, opening him up so deliciously, tend to make Spencer less coherent than normal. "We're supposed to be going to-"

"The museum," Derek finishes, mouthing along his collarbone. "I know, baby. And we will. Just after I fuck you silly."

"But Derek! This isn't-"

His words are cut off when Derek's fingers are suddenly yanked out of him and his cock takes their place. Spencer gasps, clutching at Derek's shoulders, as he's penetrated.

"I'm only returning the favor," Derek murmurs, nibbling on Spencer's neck. He grabs Spencer's right leg, caressing it before he wraps it around his waist, and then gently holds onto Spencer's hips. "Just enjoy the ride."

Spencer tries to glare at him, but it's somewhat ineffective because Derek rolls his hips, pushing his cock in deeper so that it nudges his prostate. Sharp pleasure shoots through his body.

"You owe me," he hisses, and he kisses Derek furiously, all teeth and tongue. His nails dig into the tender skin of Derek's upper back. "Now fuck me."

Derek smirks at Spencer's demand, but he's only too happy to oblige. "Just remember you asked for it, babe."

\---


End file.
